


Champion

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Football | Soccer Player Sam Winchester, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Pre-Stanford, Sibling Incest, Smug Sam, Supportive Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: If Sam can live through this, he can live through anything.





	Champion

"Good job, Chester! Let's hustle!"

Sam grins as his soccer coach praises him, running towards the direction in which he's supposed to go. This thing, this whole soccer thing is fun, even if it's just temporary. Dad said they'd only be here for a few weeks, but it's already been a full month. Sam's not holding his breath though. They're bound to leave eventually.

He starts thinking of Dean as he kicks the soccer ball into the goal, how awesome he truly is. Everyone that looks at him is spellbound by his gorgeous smile, and his equally gorgeous eyes. Sam has drowned in those green pools more times than he can admit. This his brother, as well as his sort-of boyfriend. Dean doesn't like titles or labels when it comes to their relationship.

It started a year ago, during one of their spars. Sam was 15, and even the slightest billow of wind could cause him to get hard. How embarrassing. So, as he was pinned underneath Dean, he ended up with an unwilling erection. Granted, it was around this time that he also realized how attractive guys were, and Dean was  _definitely_ attractive! He attempted to move, but the friction between them made him moan in surprise.

There was a strange look in Dean's eyes that Sam had never seen before as he hovered above him. Testing the waters, Dean moved his hips again until Sam moaned. That was exactly how it started. He can't ever forget it, or how Dean didn't talk about it for weeks. It took some major prodding, something Dean hated, to get him to admit that what they felt was more than brotherly love.

Is Sam in love with his brother? Maybe, maybe not, but he does love him with all his heart, and maybe that's just enough.

Practice soon ends, and Sam hits the showers with the other kids. Once he finishes, he steps outside of the school, chatting with a few girls in his grade. They talk about the guy he's always with, if he's his brother and if he's single. As they ask these questions, Dean pulls up in his baby. What a sweet ride. He thinks for Sam who hops in before kissing him passionately for long seconds. He turns towards the girls, waves at them.

Dean's all his.

****

"Dad's gonna be out of town for a few more days," says Dean in short breaths as he strips out of his shirt, kissing and licking at Sam's neck.

Sam giggles, pinned between his big brother and the mattress. "De--Dean, hold on."

"Which means you can make all the noise you want." Dean hums, continuing as if Sam was never heard.

"Gimme a second, Jerk, I gotta tell you something."

Dean lifts up with a sigh, arms bracketing the younger Winchester's lanky, but still growing form. "Alright then. Shoot, Bitch."

"Soccer game. Friday. After school. Gonna make it?"

"Are you--Really, Sammy? You think I'm just gonna miss a game? Have you met me? Are there gonna be any hot girls there?"

Sam rolls his eyes as he brings Dean's face back down to kiss him.

_Who needs girls when you got me, Silly?_

****

Disappointment.

That's what Sam feels right now as he scores yet another goal. Dad's not here, but more specifically, Dean isn't either, the one who kinda promised he would be. He looks out towards all the other parents and siblings who came to see their kids play, and he can't help feeling angry at them. How dare they have people who love and support them while he has nothing.

Assholes. The game is gonna end soon. Not much time left. As he chases after an opponent on the field, he hears his name being shouted from the bleachers. Sam turns his head to the right, spotting Dean yelling enthusiastically. The harsh feelings from earlier melt away quickly, but unfortunately, Sam trips on his own two feet, resulting in a rather humiliating faceplant. The crowd groans collectively, but it's Dean that stands out.

"It's okay, Baby Boy," He hears. "You got this! Walk it off."

Those words inspire Sam to finish the rest of the game, scoring 13 more points than the other team. His teammates hoist him into the air, chanting his name. So, this is what it feels like to be normal? To be treated like a person instead of a freak? Feels great. After the game, and after talking with a couple of people, Sam walks up to Dean, leaning on the hood of the car. The boy lands in Dean's arms, yawning.

"Sleepy?"

"Mhm."

"You did good today, better than that. You kicked their asses out there."

"Just like I kick you ass, huh?" Sam teases with a grin.

Dean gasps dramatically, placing his hand over his heart. His false southern accent is hot to say the least South Carolina has rubbed off on him. "Oh, Sugar, aren't you cute!? You wanna hit up a movie to celebrate your scathing win?"

"Sure, dumpling."

They kiss, and ditch the soccer field for an afterparty of their own.

So, is Sam Winchester in love with Dean? Maybe he is, and maybe he isn't, but he'd die a million deaths for him. That's all he really knows.

And maybe...maybe that's all that's important.


End file.
